You can't wear THAT?
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Narumi decides to get everyone dressed up in Calss B, and it seems Natsume does not like the clothes Mikan decides to wear... One shot! NXM love from Niagra! T just in case...


Narumi decides to get everyone dressed up in Calss B, and it seems Natsume does not like the clothes Mikan decides to wear...

Natsume: ... I hate you points to me

Me: DO you...?

Natsume: Yes

Koko: I don't hate you...

Me: That's cos' I LUBS you! hugs and kisses Koko

Natsume: She's supposed to like _me_. I'm the HUNKY one!

Me: Mikan has you... appear Mikan

Mikan: kisses Natsume whom faints

Me: Er... Okay?

**You can't wear THAT!?**

It was a normal, sunny monday morning for the students of the alice academy, when in skipped Narumi pleasently, beaming his sunny smile as everyone stared at him like he was whacko, which, he obviously was, and he just sat on his desk as Mikan smiled her even sunnier smile as Natsume stared at her.

"Good morning class! Today is the day I declare that you have a day off after such hard work these past few weeks! Now, you have exams coming up, and so, I decided to let you all have a day off from the boring uniform, and to come in dressed up! However you like! Anime characters etc, all appreciated! Right, Jin-Jin?" asked Narumi to the grumpy teacher who sauntered in, and stared at the class, moody.

"I told you not to call me Jin-Jin, Narumi! You are not setting a good example to the class! But sadly, yes, it is true, you may come in whatever you like as long as it doesn't vialate any of our school rules. Tomorrow is the day, all the school will be dressed up, even the teachers. Narumi, will you actually come dressed as a _normal_ person tomorrow?" Jinno asked coldly as Narumi laughed, like Jinno was an insane man who had no brain. Oh, how Mikan wished that every day.

"So, tomorrow try to dress up pretty pretty and everyone in each class is handed out a prize for best dressed. So, try and make your costume simple yet... _unique!"_ cried the flamboyant teacher as he flipped back his hair, and everyone burst into small gasps and started to immediately talk. Mikan was so excited, she loved dress up. Then her glance turned to Natsume, she wondered if he enjoyed dress up? She wondered who he would be? She hoped he would look nice, she liked dressing up _so_ much!

"Natsume-kun! What are you going as!?" cried the happy-go-lucky child he seemed to adore. He stared at her, then turned his head away and put his blasted manga over his face. Mikan read the cover title. Today it was Naruto, she wondered if she would go as one of those characters...? Nah, she barely knew anything about that anime, anyway, so, she needed to go as something else, something she liked...

Mikan sighed as she thought for a while, she needed to take a trip to central town in order to buy the costume and jewellry and the make-up stuff, she also needed to get some manga to read to check out these characters. She wasn't so much into the anime manga business. The only thing she knew that was related to anime was Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh, oh, and Sailor Moon, but, she never liked Sailor Moon so much. There was also Card Captor Sakura, she thought to herself... nah.

Mikan sighed, she wanted to look different, well, she was different, she thought. She stared at Natsume, and smiled a little, then wondered to herself whom she could go as. She _really_ needed that trip into Central Town, now...

X-X-X

Mikan was walking around the town centre, after pestering Natsume Hyuuga non-stop to go to the said place, and he had caved in and taken her, along with his trusty manga and some money. Mikan promised to treat him to her favoured candy as a thank you, and she skipped off towards the costume shop as he rolled his eyes dramatically, and sat under a shady sakura tree to read, or nap, he preffered.

"You are _so_ much like a cat, Mr. Hyuuga. I wonder when Mikan will notice?" came a monetonious voice as Natsume lifted the manga from his eyes, and saw Imai Hotaru, holding a bag, and she was followed by Ruka, who had once again been black mailed, Natsume noticed. He was being forced to carry shopping. No matter how much Natsume hated to admit it, Hotaru Imai was turning girly! All that shopping, what the hell was it for!?

Was Hotaru selling semi-_normal_ things now and not pictures of Natsume and Mikan in awkward positions, like she normally would do.

Or those... Videos. Natsume didn't want to see another video where Mikan's skirt flipped up again, he cringed at the sight of it, but it was even more cringe-worthy when it was up front. He always blushed, but managed to hide it in the nick of time before Hotaru could shoot it on her camera that he had tried to burn numerous times, too bad she had made it fire proof.

That miffed him to hell!

Then, someone bounded towards them, a cheesey grin plastered on her beautiful, angelic face as Natsume stared at her, and she held a box full of pink fluffy cloud sweets, and in the other hand she held a bag that contained something from the costume shop. Natsume wondered what was inside it, he wondered if it was angel costume, it would most definately suit her, he thought to himself...

His train of thought was soon interupted when Mikan shoved the fluff puff box under his nose and smiled incredibly, blinking with her large, round hazel eyes he adored. He wanted to melt at the sight of her as her long lashes gently swept across her cheeks whenever she blinked. She smiled angelicly, holding out the box as he stared at her, then arched an eyebrow like she was a stupid dimwit,

which she was, but, a fairly cute and oddball dimwit at that.

"What is this for?" he asked as she smiled and giggled innocently, placing the box beside him and crouching near him, smiling while staring into his eyes, and seeing the crimson glint in the sunlight as his bangs fell from his forehead to his eyes, covering them. They were like a curtain. Mikan yet again giggled.

"You silly, Natsume-kun! I promised to treat you if you brought me here, right. So, here you go! All for you! Oh, and you had better get your costume soon! They are almost all gone! Mine was the only one they ordered, so, I got lucky! Bye bye!" she called, running back to the candy shop to get more sweets for herself as he watched her run, then opened his box of fluff puff, and ate them a little. Hotaru rolled her eyes, and started walking off as Ruka was ready to follow her, but, threw Matsume a bag from the costume store as he stared at his best friend.

"What is... _this_ for, Ruka?" asked the raven haired boy coldly as Ruka quickly glanced over his shoulder, then gave Natsume a small smile.

"Your costume, of course, I figured it would suit your personality at best. So, have fun tomorrow!" Ruka called as he ran off towards Hotaru, who was quite a way away by now, and Natsume sighed, and peered into the bag. At least he wouldn't have to kill Ruka for getting something stupid. It was actually something reasonable. Something he would _want_ to wear to a cosplay convention or something. But he would have to gel his hair... Nah, he hated gel.

It mucked his hair up BIG time! He burned the last pot of gel he owned, and Ruka tried not to get him anymore from that day on...

Natsume sighed and finished the last fluff puff before getting up and starting to walk away, putting the manga in his bag. He came to the bus shelter, only to realise Mikan wasn't with him, the idiot probably got lost again. He sighed, and smirked, the idiot. He walked back to find it, and Mikan accidentally bumped into him, she was also looking for him.

"Natsume! There you are! Where did you go?" she asked, a questioning yet confused look mupon her gorgeus features, and he stared at her as she sat atop of him in their famous position on the ground. He didn't bother to point this out to his ditzy crush. He wanted to stay in that position a little longer...

"Dimwit, I went to the bus shelter and then remembered I fogot something." he mumbled as she stared at him. Her hair was brushing against his cheeks. Even after 2 years, she still held her long hair in those weird pig tails, and she still wore the same strawberry perfum from all those years... Wait, why was he smelling her perfume!? He didn't care, he just wanted to stare at her a little longer.

He loved being near her, alot.

"You lost something? What was it? Maybe I can help?" she asked, and he shrugged, pushing her off him as she fell on her butt. She had _no_ clue at all, did she? The baka little girl.

"Don't worry, it wasn't important, anyway." he lied as she stared at him, then smiled and nodded, bounding towards him and following Natsume to the bus shelter as they stood waiting for the bus. They were the only ones left, because it was already 7:00pm, and Mikan was drastically getting sleepy, so they needed to head back quickly...

X-X-X

The next morning, everyone was decked out in their costumes and make-up. Natsume was in his room, busy getting dressed in hi outfit. He was going as Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, although he was keeping his hair his normal way. He dressed and stared at himself, when a knock came on the door and he went to open it, seeing Ruka, grinning as he stood there in his own outfit. Ruka was Naruto, although he thought it didn't fit his characteristics well...

"Cool, so it fits! Nice! Okay, Natsume, are you ready to go, huh?" asked Ruka while Natsume shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and ready to walk out of his room, when he stopped and stared at the back of someone's head who had just passed his door way. His mouth fell open.

She had long chestnut hair in a really high ponytail and it was tied by a yellow ribbon, and she was wearing... A Hack.// outfit!!! Natsume stared, he knew who that was, because she happened to turn around and smile at someone who passed her and the guy drooled. How he wanted to kill someone now...

SDhe was wearing what Rena would wear... A one strapped pink bra thing with fake jewels and golden lining around it, and then some pink shield thing and purple leggings with whitey pink boots. She even had the right symbols on her body that she had tatooed on, she even had those gloves... Her costume was good, he had to admit, but why... Why was she dressed like _that_!? She wasn't even married yet!

He was hoping she would save the sight of her skin for him one day, when he finally told her his love. Now... Every guy could see her precious skin. He wanted to kill someone.

Ruka looked just as shocked as Natsume did, his mouth open and eyes white and blank as Mikan then made her way towards the class, and the two ran after her, and stopped her from walking in.

"Mikan what the _hell_ are you wearing!?" Natsume cried out as Mikan smiled and twirled, staring at them and giggling, her eyebrow raised as she put a hand on her hip and raised the other arm into the air slightly.

"I'm in costume, what does it look like? I did a little research on Rena from .Hack// and liked her style, what do you think?" she asked as they stared at her, and Natsume tried to divert his gaze from her chest to her eyes as she smiled, she didn't really notice where his gaze had drifted... If she did, he would get a good punch from his crush...

"I think that girls with no breasts should _never_ wear anything related to a bra. Now take the damn clothing off and put on something less revealing!" Natsume snapped as Mikan glared at him, and pouted.

"No way! It's _my_ costume! I can wear what I like!" she snapped as he glared at her. Ruka backed away wisely into the classroom, and slammed the door behind him. He didn't want to be in the middle of another fight...

"Not... _that!_ You can't wear that, polka-dots! It's too... Too..." he stuttered as he tried to find the words and Mikan placed her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow. She stared at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Too, what, Natsume-kun?" she asked as he stared at her, and bit his lip. She was too gorgeus... Yet, so sweet, how could she put up with him? He was always a cruel guy towards her, and yet,m she stood by him and always smiled towards him, no matter what. Mikan would never leave him alone, even if he was on his death bed. One time when she was ill she still had the energy to talk alot.

That annoying brat... In his head, he smiled, but he just glanced at her, and sighed slowly and quietly.

"Too... revealing and... erm... I think you'll kill me.." he said quietly as Mikan blinked and stared at him, then shrugged her shoulders lightly and walked closer to him.

"Too... What? Tell me? I won't get mad." she promised as he stared at her, then sucked in his breath, and was going to blush, he knew it. He didn't _want_ to say it, he just wanted to get in the class, but, he knew if he didn't tell her and make her get changed, he would get a nosebleed! Major!

"Too... Too damn sexy, there, I said it! That outfit is too racey of someone your level. You should be stuck in something appropriate, you kid! I tell you, now, get changed!"" he snapped as Mikan stared at him, and started glowing red as she stared, then smiled, and walked closer to him, pressing her back against his chest and staring up at him dreamily.

"You think it's sexy?" she asked him, suddenly wrapping her arms around him and putting her cheek against his as he turned crimson red, and Mikan smiled, staring at him, her eyes half closed, very cute and sexy, he thought, and shivered.

She was sooooo sexy that moment!

"M-M-M-Mikan..." he stammered, and that made her glow and smile even more as he stared at her, wide eyed, and Mikan suddenly kissed his cheek then nose and giggled, hugging his arm close to her, tightly.

"I like it when you say my name, and, I chose this costume especially for you... I always wanted to say I loved you. I was just too dense to say it, you know... Did I just say I was dense?" she asked, and he nodded as she groaned, then suddenly kissed him full on the lips, and glomped him.

They fell in the most awkward position on the floor. Mikan was still kissing him as he let her, wide eyed. Mikan was annoyed that she wasn't earning a response, but, he soon started to kiss her in return, and his arms wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her down more as they kissed, and her fingers soon were lost in his hair as they made out in the hall ways while older, or younger, people watched and sweat dropped at the sight of two 12 year olds making out on the floor in the most awkward position in the book!

Mikan then pulled away from Natsume and smiled, blushing as he stared at her, and then down at her costume once more as she giggled.

"Okay... You can wear it, but next time, you save your skin for _me!"_ he declared as she smiled and kissed him once more before standing up and helping him up aswell. Mikan sighed then checked her costume was perfect. She then smiled and held his hand, then paused as he stared at her.

"Natsume? Yesterday, you lost something that wasn't important, what was it?" she asked as he stared at her, then placed a small kiss on her forehead, and smirked.

"I said it wasn't important so you wouldn't worry. But the thing was the most important object to me. I thought you weren't there, and I got a little worried." he said as Mikan stared at him, then smirked and kissed him once more, making his back hit the wall as she put her hands on his face and closed her eyes while his closed aswell. And Natsume's hands rested on her hips lightly as he kissed back.

"Me? Important? Aww, you're too sweet. Come on then, let's go inside, although we did have fun... Erm... Why is everyone staring at us?" she suddenly asked, changing from daring to ditzy and stupid. Mikan stared at everyone who stared at her, and Tsubasa, decked out in a Tsubasa Chronicles outfit, (check it out the name!) and Misaki in a Sailor Moon outfit, (YES!) their mouths were open, and, Mikan just sweat dropped.

Tsubasa realised that Natsume had deflowered her... AGAIN!... He cried...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! Another fanfic doney done done! One shot suuuuuuu

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
